The proposed research has two primary aims. First, it will seek to investigate the drug research community's information gathering practices and needs and how these needs can be better met. Second, it will evaluate a prototype design, and then implement and conduct a feasibility study, of a special on-line information retrieval system (called SOURCES) designed to meet these needs. The unique feature of this system is that each report will be summarized in far greater detail than in most abstracts and that specific discrete findings will be identified, individually listed, and coded for computer retrieval. Unlike other systems, it will also deal with both published and unpublished reports and link together all the research from a particular project. The concept and the prototype design were developed under previous research conducted as part of the NIDA Research Issues Series. Following the evaluation of the prototype design, 500 abstracts of research studies (primarily from government funded grants) on psychosocial drug use will be written, coded, sent to their principal investigators for review, and put onto a computer for searching. During Year 2, up to 100 searches through the data base will then be conducted from requests solicited from the drug research community and NIDA staff. Phone interviews and questionnaires with the search requestors will be used to further investigate their information gathering practices, the search results, and the extent to which the system does meet their information retrieval needs.